Mobile Suit Gundam The Plot to Assassinate Gihren
is a manga series serialized in ''Kadokawa Shoten's Gundam Ace. It ran from October 2007 issue to March 2010 issue. The story is set within the Universal Century time-line of the Gundam meta-series. Story Set during the One Year War, Leopold Fieseler, a detective with the Zeon Public Peace Department/Zeon Public Safety Department based in Zum city in Side 3, is charged with investigating terrorist attacks against Principality of Zeon government officials led by an anti-Zabi group called Valkyrie. Volumes VOLUME.01 :*Investigation Report.01 The Plot to Assassinate Gihren Zabi :*Investigation Report.02 Informant Elise Finnigan :*Investigation Report.03 Capital Defense Battalion Report :*Investigation Report.04 Report from Judgment Part I :*Investigation Report.05 David Schiller :*Investigation Report.06 Principality Public Security :*Investigation Report.07 Attempted Assassination of the Supreme Commander Report :*Investigation Report.08 The Darkness of a Nation VOLUME.02 :*Investigation Report.09 The Solomon Notification :*Investigation Report.10 A New Crime :*Investigation Report.11 Gihren Zabi’s Royal Guards :*Investigation Report.12 Seat of Power :*Investigation Report.13 Disc :*Investigation Report.14 Reinhard A :*Investigation Report.15 Casval Rem Daikun :*Investigation Report.16 Encounter VOLUME.03 :*Investigation Report.17 Sieg Zeon :*Investigation Report.18 Hrist :*Investigation Report.19 Double Agent :*Investigation Report.20 Hoth Fieseler :*Investigation Report.21 The Night Before :*Investigation Report.22 Midnight on the 31st :*Investigation Report.23 Beginning of the End VOLUME.04 :*Investigation Report.24 War Report.01 :*Investigation Report.25 War Report.02 :*Investigation Report.26 Confession :*Investigation Report.27 A Country of Ice :*Investigation Report.28 Lance Garfield :*Investigation Report.29 A Sudden Change :*Investigation Report.30 The Plot to Assassinate Gihren Characters *'Leopold Fieseler': An investigator with the Zeon Public Peace Department, he is also known as "the man who returned from Earth" and "the heir of Zeonic". *'Elise Ann Finnegan': Works at Zeon's command HQ and a subordinate to Cecilia Irene. She is Leopold's childhood friend. *'Lance Garfield': Leopold's former instructor. Lt. Colonel who lost his arm at the battle of Odessa. *'David Schiller': Assigned to the investigation involving the attempted assassination of the commander. Whereabouts currently unknown. *'Rigel von Moore': In charge of communications with command HQ. Belongs to the Capital Defense battalion. *'Cecilia Irene': Commander Gihren Zabi's private secretary. *'Darcia Bakharov': Prime minister of the Principality of Zeon. *'Kycilia Zabi': Zeon vice admiral, eldest daughter of the Zabi family. *'Twanning': Zeon brigadier general. Gihren's confidant. *'Jean Marie Socraties': Public Safety Department investigator. Leopold's co-worker. *'Barry Edmond': Director of Public Safety Department. *'Billy Morgan': Section chief of Public Safety Department. *'Hoth Fieseler' *'Lautrec Hamilton' *'Oleg' *'Kyle Kline' Valkyrie *'Reginleif': Leader of Valkyrie, and the person plotting the assassination of Gihren Zabi. *'Mario Antinescu': Former Zeonic scientist. Valkyrie member, codename "Gondur". *'Henri Schlesser': Zeon brigadier general and commander of the Capital Defenses. Valkyrie member, codename "Herfiotur". Gihren's Guard *'Eric Manthfield': Ace Zeon mobile suit pilot and Royal Guards captain. *'Filius Stream': Member of the Royal Guard and subordinate of Eric Manthfield. *'Gaius Zemela' *'Vanessa Vermilion' Mechanics Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MSM-07 Z'Gok Capital Defense Battalion Side 3 Mobile Weapons *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom Vehicles and Support Units *HT-01B Magella Attack Gihren's Guard Mobile Weapons *MS-17 Galbaldy α *MS-12 Gigan *MS-09R Rick Dom Neo Zeon Mobile Weapons *AMS-119 Geara Doga Vehicles and Support Units *Rewloola-class Gallery The Plot to Assassinate Gihren Vol.1.jpg The Plot to Assassinate Gihren Vol.2.jpg The Plot to Assassinate Gihren Vol.3.jpg The Plot to Assassinate Gihren Vol.4.jpg img_723625_16203753_1.jpeg|Leopold Fieseler 10033003.jpg 5646734GF4.jpg|MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom (White Rose of the Capital Defense colors) 797667CCD4.jpg|MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai (Valkyrie colors) 7650R4445.jpg|MS-09R Rick Dom (Gihren Zabi's Royal Guards) 101217_g_5.jpg 基连暗杀计画.jpg 04-3.jpg I基连暗杀计画mages.jpg Imag基连暗杀计画es.jpg 1278470919767.jpg 1278470918994.jpg The Plot to Assassinate Gihren Mechanics.jpg The Plot to Assassinate Gihren 01.jpg The Plot to Assassinate Gihren 02.jpg The Plot to Assassinate Gihren 03.jpg Trivia *The manga draws parallels with the The Plot to Kill Hitler (1990) television movie, which is also based on the 20 July 1944 plot. Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-715028-7-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-715160-4-C0979 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-715264-9-C0979 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-715413-1-C0979 External links *The Plot to Assassinate Gihren on Zeonic|Scanlations *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200712000037 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/giren.htm